Malyka Ka'rith
in DMFA canon |status= |birth= |introduced=Strip |death= |race=Incubus |species=Fox |gender=Male |height=Slightly shorter than average |weight= |build=Lithe |hair=Blonde |eyes=Amber |era= |alignment= |family=Unknown |affiliation= |seen= |known= |hobbies= |food=Shock, green tea |colour=Ivory white }} Malyka Ka'rith, better known as Dr. Ink, is a recurring cameo character in Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Outside of DMFA canon, Ink is played by the artist and forum member of the same name. Both in and out of comic canon, Ink is (to current knowledge) the only doctor in SAIA and is thus responsible for the infirmary. Personality On a good day, Ink is just plain evil. On bad days, the words "egotistical, calculating, raving lunatic" might be more fitting. Despite his tendency towards being evil on the outside, Ink is a caring and highly capable doctor who follows the Hippocratic Oath like a devout acolyte. History In a way, Ink had always been in the medical business, though for different reasons. Early in his life, he was a cauterizer. Given the nature of his job, Ink was usually surrounded by pain and the smell of burning flesh - things he enjoyed greatly. And since medicine had been less advanced back then, most of his patients went into shock and died, causing Ink to consume their souls right after the moment of death. Needless to say that these things did not exactly improve his reputation. In fact, his very presence was usually taken as a bad omen by most people. Later on, Ink was well on his way to becoming an instructor in his Clan. His plans changed, however, when Fa'Lina stepped into his life and asked him to join her as a teacher at SAIA. Ink agreed and became one of the first teachers of the Academy. She also made him promise not to revert to his old ways, most likely to make him draw a firm line between work as a doctor and pleasure as a creature that enjoys the pain of others. It should be noted that Ink used to have a family, but it's unknown where they disappeared to. Given that Ink scares pretty much everybody he is dealing with, it's unlikely that anybody will get round to asking him for details about this chapter of his life - or anything else, come to think of it. Little is known about Ink's position in Clan Ka'rith prior to his career at SAIA. Some say that he is the Clan's leader, but like the rest of Ink's past, this is something few dare to ask him about. Ink's little-known past and his reputation led to quite a bit of speculation. One of the more popular rumors is that the doctor's base form is actually a sentient puddle of ink (hence leading to the nickname "Ink"). So far, Ink has neither denied nor confirmed this rumor, most likely enjoying the uncertainty around his person. Work and Skills Aside from his work in the infirmary, Ink is the professor of the Metamorphosis class. This job comes naturally, considering that he is a member of Clan Ka'rith, which is known to have a knack for shapeshifting. Ink's skills in shapechanging are unrivaled, allowing him merge with the floor (to travel through SAIA) or even letting him morph into entire rooms. Additionally, his wings can change into nearly indestructible blades. He is also responsible for the placement test that every Cubi has to take in order to determine what emotions they have an affinity for. The test is usually far more elaborate than necessary, as has been hinted at by Abel (strip ), but Ink appears to be the only Cubi who is willing or able to do the testing. Ink's high proficiency in shapeshifting is compensated by a sub-par level in other areas. Skills like Seduction are adequate or leave much to be desired when compared to other Cubi. Warp-Aci Ink has a Warp-Aci called Chushaki (which means "syringe"). It has a yellow aura and cuts through the dimensional borders without many visual "fireworks" effects (much to Ink's disappointment). Compared to other Warp-Aci, it looks less cute and more like a feral canine. Just like its master, Chushaki is a psychopath. This condition (as well as other mental illnesses) may have its roots in the way Ink readies a new Warp-Aci for its work. Whenever he has to summon a new Warp-Aci, Ink implants the collective memories and personalities of its predecessors into it. Chushaki has two traits Ink seems to approve of. The first is its tendency to talk less than most other Warp-Aci. The second trait is the fact that it learned to lift and use a syringe with its long tail, leading to some distress among Ink's patients. Canon Appearance vs. RP Persona When comparing Ink's RP description and the cameo in DMFA, he is the same character in terms of personality, occupation and general appearance. However, there is at least one small detail that clashes with the set rules of the DMFA universe. According to Ink's description, his Clan marking is on his forehead, but remains hidden under normal circumstances (it only appears in combat or when he is unconscious). But in the comic, Clan markings cannot be hidden by means of shapeshifting or other magic. Even though this had not been a pressing issue in the SAIA RP, Amber settled it in this thread on the old forum: In DMFA canon that is the case, but Ink might be playing by a forum-freelance ruling instead. As far as I'm concerned, the Prof. Ink in DMFA has a cute lil clan mark on his tushy. :3 Amber has also a discussion of Ink's age following his appearance in the Abel's Story arc: In the actual DMFA storyline, there has never been a mention of Ink's actual age. Keep in mind that the wiki-page is based off Ink's creator and his interpretation. And while I may try to keep relatively close and fair, I am not always going to break my own story just to synch with his. Actual DMFA-wise, Ink is somewhat younger by at least 1k. Enemies Quoar Clan, according to an exchange between Malyka and Fa'Lina during part two of Abel's Story. It is implied that Malyka operated on/dissected a member of Quoar's clan over two thousand years before Abel's story, which would be over 2,375 years before canon. References *Who's who in DMFA? - Self-description with bio *Cubified! - Another self-description *[RP SAIA(aka: jumpin' onto the Cubi bandwagon..)] - Specifically Ink's posts here and here Malyka Ka'rith Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi Category:Characters in the Abel arc